


the one from Emily's perspective

by omphale23



Category: Life, Standoff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily didn't know what to say, because if this wasn't Matt she was going to have two problems—the HT and Charlie, who was shaking his head and snapping his fingers and generally trying to twitch himself apart in front of her, as if he'd absorbed Matt's inability to sit through uncertainty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one from Emily's perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [between two points of no return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70750) by [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23). 



> This was an outtake from the EoD, and is still a bit of--something. I'm just not sure what. Parts of it showed up in other places.

Emily didn't know what to say, because if this wasn't Matt she was going to have two problems—the HT and Charlie, who was shaking his head and snapping his fingers and generally trying to twitch himself apart in front of her, as if he'd absorbed Matt's inability to sit through uncertainty. "I'm going to need some proof that the hostage is still okay. You have to give me something, let me talk to him or—evidence that he's still fine, that he's not hurt. What can you give me? I need something that I can take to his—" she glanced at Charlie, "—something that I can check with his family about."

Mills muffled the headset, mumbled something she couldn't catch. In a few seconds, he was back. "You can't talk to him, but he says to tell you to call Charlie, get him on the phone. He says to say to him, _tell me what changed so that I can believe you_. And then there was something about pineapples, but I don't understand it. Guy doesn't like citrus or something. You want me to get him to repeat it?"

Charlie had slumped onto the back of a car. Emily gestured at him, and Frank nodded, stepped closer to catch him if he needed it. "No, that's enough. We'll call this Charlie person and as soon as I confirm it, we can talk about what happens next. I'm going to need you to stay on the line—" The earpiece clicked silent. Emily took a deep breath, and then she turned back to Charlie, who was curled over himself as if his strings had been torn free. He'd finally lost his momentum.


End file.
